I'M BACK, JUST FOR YOU
by RyeoGaa-YeWook
Summary: "... Aku tidak butuh lagi seorang Yesung. Dia sudah tidak perduli lagi padaku. Rasa rinduku kepada Yesung sudah berubah. Berubah menjadi lautan bergelombang yang kapan saja bisa menenggelamkanku jika aku lengah sedikit saja. Jadi, sudah sejak lama aku memutuskan untuk menjauhi rasa rindu itu agar aku tidak mati konyol di dalamnya."


**I'M BACK, JUST FOR YOU**

 **Cast** : Yesung, Ryeowook, other

 **Summary** : . Aku tidak butuh lagi seorang Yesung. Dia sudah tidak perduli lagi padaku. Rasa rinduku kepada Yesung sudah berubah. Berubah menjadi lautan bergelombang yang kapan saja bisa menenggelamkanku jika aku lengah sedikit saja. Jadi, sudah sejak lama aku memutuskan untuk menjauhi rasa rindu itu agar aku tidak mati konyol di dalamnya.

 **Warning** : YAOI/BL, _Typho_ ( _s_ ) bisa jadi bertebaran

 **Declaimer** : Cerita ini _pure_ hasil imajinasi gagal saya. Bila ada kesamaan peristiwa, karakter, suasana, kondisi, dll, hanya kebetulan semata. Sementara nama tokoh saya pinjam dari _couple_ favorit saya.

Bagi yang tidak menyukai, saya minta maaf sebelumnya. Dan _warning,_ tolong jangan dibaca! Seperti kata-kata _simple_ dari _author_ yang lain :

 _ **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_ _ **‼**_ _ **!**_

Untuk reader, _HAPPY READING_ ‼!

"Hai adik manis!" sebuah suara parau menyapa indra pendengaran Ryeowook. "Baru pulang kerja?" suara itu kembali terdengar dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Sedang menunggu bus?" pertanyaan berikutnya terdengar tanpa ada satu pun jawaban dari Ryeowook.

'Akh. Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada orang gila di halte ini. Padahal tadi hanya tinggal aku saja yang menunggu bus di sini. Wahai bus, cepatlah kau datang!' gerutu Ryeowook dalam hati berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkan suara dan pertanyaan orang di belakangnya.

"Hei adik manis. Kenapa diam saja?" suara orang itu kembali terdengar.

'Sepertinya dia mabuk. Bagaimana ini?' keluh Ryeowook masih dalam hati.

"Hei. Kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini bukan hanya suara yang mengganggu Ryeowook. Tapi orang itu juga mengejutkannya dengan menepuk pelan bahunya. Dan itu cukup membuat Ryeowook hilang kendali. Dengan refleks Ryeowook menarik tangan pria yang dia pikir sedang mabuk itu dan membantingnya ke lantai halte tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi. "Aww!" teriak laki-laki bermantel hitam yang terlentang akibat ulah Ryeowook barusan.

Ryeowook tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu, karena wajahnya tertutup topi dari mantel yang dikenakan oleh laki-laki itu. Tetapi, dia seperti tidak asing dengan suara teriakan itu. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook mendekat dan membantu orang yang baru saja dibantingnya itu.

"Aku kira kau ketakutan. Dan aku tidak percaya kata _eomma_ kau sekarang sudah bisa bela diri. Tapi, ternyata apa yang dikatakan _eomma_ itu benar." Keluh pria itu sambil membersihkan mantelnya. Tapi, topi itu masih bertengger rapi di kepalanya. Membuat wajahnya tertutup bayangan dari topi itu. Sementara Ryeowook, dia terdiam menatap tidak percaya kepada orang yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa suara yang didengarnya barusan benar-benar sama dengan orang yang sampai sekarang masih ditunggunya. Seseorang yang dulu pergi untuk mencari cara untuk mereka dan berjanji akan kembali secepatnya.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Seperti sejuknya hembusan angin di siang yang terbaluti sinar mentari yang terik. Begitu pula kata-kata romantis yang baru saja diucapkan seorang Yesung di telinga seorang Ryeowook. Terasa seperti membelai lembut kedua telinga mungilnya. Seperti sweater tebal yang dapat menghangatkan hatinya di musim dingin yang penuh dengan salju berjatuhan di atap dan halaman rumah.

Ryeowook masih terpana dengan mulut sedikit terbuka menatap wajah tampan Yesung, mulai dari kening mulusnya, hidung mancung itu, pipi hingga garis rahang tegas yang membuat wajah itu sangat menawan dan terutama belahan bibir yang baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata indah untuknya.

Yesung masih berlutut di sana. Di hadapan Ryeowook, _namja_ mungil yang baru saja di hadapannya dia akui bahwa ia, seorang Yesung menyukai bahkan mencintainya. Menunggu sepatah kata dari bibir mungil itu sebagai jawaban atas pernyataannya barusan.

Satu menit. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Ryeowook masih belum bergeming juga. Masih berdiri dengan posisi dan keadaan yang sama, masih setia memandangi wajah tampan Yesung.

"Ryeowook!" Yesung berdiri dengan tangan kiri yang menggengam erat tangan kanan Ryeowook. Sementara tangan Yesung yang lain bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan di depan wajah Ryeowook. Masih berusaha menarik Ryeowook kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ryeowook!" Yesung menepuk pelan bahu kanan Ryeowook.

"Ya?" Ryeowook tersadar dan menatap Yesung dengan salah tingkah.

Kalau boleh jujur Ryeowook masih belum bisa menahan degupan jantungnya yang mungkin saja dapat didengar oleh Yesung juga. Sudah kesekian kalinya ini terjadi. Entah itu pada saat Ryeowook berdekatan dengan Yesung, entah pada saat pandangan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, bahkan hanya dengan menatap Yesung diam-diam saja Ryeowook tidak dapat mengendalikan degupan jantung yang jauh di atas normal itu. Apalagi dengan posisi Yesung di hadapannya sedekat ini, menggenggam tangannya, menatapnya penuh harap, bahkan mengungkapkan kata-kata indah itu. Oh Tuhan! Ryeowook merasa sedang melayang dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya sekarang. Ke berapa kalinya? Tentu saja entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Karena ungkapan cinta dari bibir sexy Yesung memang bukan pertama kalinya didengar telinga mungil seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Yesung mengatakan cintanya kepada Ryeowook. Dan sudah entah berapa kali juga Ryeowook menolak pernyataan cinta itu. Ryeowook mempunyai alasan yang sangat kuat untuk menolak Yesung. Dan Yesung sendiri pun mengerti dengan sangat jelas alasan Ryeowook. Hanya saja Yesung lebih mementingkan perasaannya yang sangat besar ketimbang alasan besar Ryeowook.

" _Hyung_!" Rengek Ryeowook. "Berapa kali lagi aku harus mengatakan kita tidak bisa begini baru kau akan mengerti?"oceh Ryeowook. Dia sedang mencoba untuk membuat wajahnya yang masih bersemu merah terlihat kesal. Tapi tetap saja wajah manis itu terlihat semakin menarik di mata nakal Yesung.

"Mungkin hingga kau lelah untuk menolakku, Ryeowook." Yesung tersenyum manis. Membuat mata sipitnya hilang tertelan senyuman yang membuat Ryeowook semakin bersemu.

"Ck." Ryeowook berdecih dan menarik paksa tangannya yang digenggam Yesung sejak tadi. "Sudahlah _Hyung_! Jangan begini terus! kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama." Ucap Ryeowook dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah, tempat mereka sejak tadi berdiri.

"Ayo pulang! Aku sudah lapar!" Rengek Ryeowook, dia kembali dan menarik tangan Yesung yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Pulang saja sendiri!" ucap Yesung sarkartis. Ryeowook berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Yesung yang tadi di delakangnya.

"Kau tega sekali kepadaku _hyung_." Ucap Ryeowook dengan muka memelas.

"Kau juga begitu kepadaku." Balas Yesung. Untuk sesaat Ryeowook tak bergeming menatap tak percaya _hyung_ -nya yang berpura-pura kesal itu.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang sendiri. Naik bus sampai rumah. Biarkan saja kalau nanti ada _ahjussi_ genit yang menculikku." Ucap Ryeowook ketus sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan Yesung yang terbengong dan masih mencoba mencerna ucapan menggelikan Ryeowook barusan.

"Hahaha." Tanpa sadar tiba-tiba Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengikuti arah jalan Ryeowook. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu apalagi sampai berani menculikmu. Kau tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi kepada orang itu." Terang Yesung mencoba mengingatkan Ryeowook akan kejadian dulu.

 _ ***Flashback in flashback***_

"Ecung _hyung_. Ecung _hyung._ Wookie mau ais klim itu." Teriak seorang anak laki-laki mungil dengan penuh semangat sambil menunjuk sebuah gerobak penjual _ice cream_ yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Beli caja cana cendili." Yesung tak memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun dan terus menekan-nekan tombol PSP yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Ecung _hyung_ ja'aaat." Tanpa disadari oleh Yesung, airmata sudah membanjiri pipi putih mulus yang tembam itu. Biasanya Yesung akan menuruti apapun yang dia mau, tapi mendengar jawaban seperti itu Ryeowook menganggap Yesung sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya. Dan Yesung juga sering mengacuhkannya sejak Yesung memiliki benda hitam petak yang bagi Ryeowook sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Ekh." Seketika PSP di tangannya terjatuh dan menghantam tanah di bawahnya. " _Hyung_ cuma belcanda. Wookie jangan menangic _ne._ Akan _hyung belikan_. Wookie mau laca apa?" bujukan itu berhasil menenangkan anak manis itu.

"Woo-Wookie mau ce-ctlobelli _hyung_." Ucapnya terbata-bata sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Oke. Tunggu di cini ne. Akan _hyung_ belikan." Seberapa mengasyikkannya pun bermain _game_ , Ryeowook tetap selalu menjadi prioritas utama bagi seorang Yesung.

Yesung membeli dua buah _ice cream_ dan langsung kembali ke tempat mereka tadi bermain. "Wookie!" pangggil Yesung. Tapi dia tidak melihat sosok mungil yang menggemaskan itu di tempatnya duduk tadi. Yesung mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman tempat mereka berdiam tadi tapi tak melihat adik kecilnya itu.

"Wookie!" teriaknya dengan kencang. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Yesung menjadi panik. "Wookie! Kau dimana?" teriaknya makin panik.

"Aaaa. Ecung _hyung_! Tolong! Tolong!" Yesung mendengar teriakan dari bunga-bunga di bagian timur taman itu. Yesung segera berlari ke arah sumber suara. Lalu dia melihat adiknya sedang digendong oleh seorang laki-laki berjas hitam. Dengan perasaan marah Yesung melemparkan satu _ice cream_ yang ada di tangan kanannya dan tepat mengenai kepala orang itu.

Pria itu berbalik dan di saat bersamaan pula Yesung melempar _ice cream_ yang satunya dan mengenai tepat di wajah pria itu. Seketika pegangan pria itu terhadap Ryeowook terlepas dan Ryeowook terjatuh ke tanah. Sementara pria berjas hitam itu sibuk dengan matanya yang berlumuran _ice cream_ strawberry. Dengan cepat Ryeowook berlari ke arah Yesung dan memeluk kakaknya yang tampan itu.

"Yesung! Ryeowook!" teriak seorang laki-laki dari belakang mereka. Seketika datang beberapa orang laki-laki berjas hitam yang lain yang segera meringkuk pria bernasib buruk yang mencoba menculik Ryeowook tadi.

" _Appa_!" teriak Ryeowook sambil terisak dan memeluk ayah mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa kan? Dimana yang sakit? Katakan pada _appa_." Ayah mereka mengecek Ryeowook dengan cara memutar-mutarkan tubuh kecil itu.

"Tidak apa-apa _appa_. Ecung _hyung_ tadi nolongin Wookie." Ucap Ryeowook mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

"Anak _appa_ memang jagoan!" seru ayah mereka dengan bangga.

"Ciapa dulu donk? Ecung!" bangga Yesung mengcolekkan jari jempolnya ke hidungnya sendiri ala jagoan di film anak-anak yang sering ditontonnya lalu menunjukkan cengiran yang menampakkan gigi-gigi depannya.

"Ecung _hyung_ baik-baik caja kan?" Ryeowook mendekati Yesung dan memeriksa di sekitar wajah Yesung.

" _Hyung_ nggak apa-apa kok." Yesung mengelus surai coklat Ryeowook pelan. " _Hyung_ janji. _Hyung_ akan celalu jaga Wookie. Tenang caja!"

" _Yaksok?"_ Ryeowook menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Dan langsung digapai dengan jari kelingking pula oleh Yesung.

" _Yaksok_!" janji Yesung. Seketika Ryeowook berhambur ke dalam pelukan Yesung. Yesung pun membalas pelukan dari kedua tangan mungil itu.

 _ ***Flashback end***_

"Iya aku tahu. Aku bahkan masih ingat nasib pria yang ingin menculikku beberapa tahun lalu. Bahkan saat itu kita masih kecil. Bagaimana jadinya jika ada yang berani menculikku lagi sekarang? Mungkin bukan hanya _ice cream_ saja yang melayang ke wajahnya." Terang Ryeowook tersenyum geli membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Makanya tidak ada yang boleh mencoba mendekati Wookie manisku ini." Yesung menggoda Ryeowook dengan tangan kirinya yang merangkul tubuh pendek itu dan tangan kanannya menarik hidung mancung Ryeowook.

"Aish _hyung_!" teriak Ryeowook tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Yesung. Yesung pun sesegera mungkin berlari kencang meninggalkan Ryeowook ke arah parkiran sebelum Ryeowook menggapai dan memukul kepala besarnya, seperti biasanya jika Yesung melakukan perbuatan nakal terhadap Ryeowook, yang bagi Yesung sebenarnya sangat menyenangkan.

"Ayo cepat naik! Katanya tadi sudah sangat lapar." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah masam Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun segera menaiki mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka pulang.

Yesung pun segera menyalakan mobil dan melajukannya perlahan meninggalkan parkiran sekolah mereka yang cukup luas itu.

"Kami pulang!" Teriak suara melengking Ryeowook di ruang utama rumah besar keluarga Kim itu. Memberi tanda akan kedatangannya dan kakaknya di rumah dengan cat putih itu.

"Anak-anak _eomma_ sudah pulang." Sapa sang _eomma_ , nyonya dari rumah megah itu. "Bagaimana hari ini di sekolah sayang?" tanya mama merangkul Ryeowook. Menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu dan mengelus surai coklat lurus Ryeowook.

"Biasa saja _ma_." Jawab Ryeowook dan menunjukkan cengiran lucunya. " _Hyung_ kenapa?" tiba-tiba Ryeowook menampakkan eksresi masam ketika melihat tampang jelek Yesung.

" _Ani_." Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Ada apa? Kau cemburu dengan adikmu?" _eomma_ mereka mendekati Yesung yang terlihat cemburu karena dirinya hanya bertanya kepada Ryeowook.

"Tidak." Jawab Yesung santai. "Tadi Ryeowook minta pulang cepat karena dia lapar. Tapi sampai di rumah tidak langsung makan. Nanti dia sakit perut." Celoteh Yesung kekanakan mencoba beralasan. Meskipun sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya bermuka masam seperti tadi. Sebenarnya dia memang merasa cemburu. Hanya saja tidak mungkin dia mengungkapkannya. Ryeowook bisa langsung menangis meraung-raung jika Yesung mengatakan hal itu. Apalagi jika sampai Yesung mempertanyakan masalah siapa anak kandung dan anak angkat. Yesung bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Bagaimana bisa Yesung berpikiran dampaknya akan separah itu? Sebenarnya jawabannya bukan karena hal ini pernah terjadi. Tapi jika perkataan Yesung yang menyuruh Ryeowook pulang sendiri seperti tadi saja dampaknya Ryeowook langsung merajuk dan memutuskan pulang sendiri, bagaimana lagi jika hal yag sangat sensitif seperti itu yang dia bahas. Sudah pasti Ryeowook akan menangis dan pergi dari rumah. Lalu Yesung akan kehilangan adik manis dan orang tersayangnya saat itu juga.

""Yasudah. Kalian makan dulu _ne_. _Eomma_ sudah memasak makanan kesukaan kalian." _Eomma_ tersenyum ke arah kedua putranya.

" _Eomma_ tidak ikut makan?" tanya Ryeowook.

" _Eomma_ sudah makan tadi. Sekarang _eomma_ akan pergi ke butik. Kalian makan yang banyak _ne_." Ucap Ibu cantik itu lalu mencium kening Ryeowook dan berlalu menuju pintu keluar rumah itu. " _Bye_!" Ibu yang masih terlihat muda itu melambaikan tangannya setelah sampai di ambang pintu.

" _Bye mom_!" balas Ryeowook.

" _Kajja_ Wookie!" ajak Yesung menggenggam dan menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook ke arah ruang makan.

" _Hyung._ " Ryeowook menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membuat Yesung berhenti dan berpaling ke arahnya. " _Mianhae_." Sambung Ryeowook tanpa sempat Yesung bertanya 'ada apa?' lalu Ryeowook tiba-tiba memeluk erat tubuh jangkung Yesung. Sedang yang dipeluk terdiam tak mengerti. "Aku sudah membuat _hyung_ marah beberapa kali hari ini. Maafkan aku." Lanjut Ryeowook karena Yesung tidak menjawab.

"" _Gwaenchana_. _Hyung_ tidak akan bisa marah kepada Wookie." Yesung membalas pelukan hangat itu. "Ayo kita makan. Wookie sudah lapar sejak tadi 'kan? _Hyung_ tidak mau Wookie sakit." Yesung membelai rambut Ryeowook dan tersenyum hangat.

" _Kajja_!" Ryeowook pun bersemangat melihat senyuman di wajah tampan _hyung_ -nya itu.

Setiap hari perasaan Yesung terhadap adiknya itu semakin besar saja. Dan perasaan yang semakin tumbuh tanpa dipupuk itu pun membuatnya semakin bertekad untuk memiliki Ryeowook seutuhnya. Meskipun saat ini Yesung sudah memilikinnya, tapi dia ingin memiliki Ryeowook dengan cara yang lain. Bukan memiliki seperti sekarang. Memiliki Ryeowook sebagai adik kecilnya. Dia ingin memiliki Ryeowook sebagai pendamping hidupnya kelak. Seorang yang selalu ada untuknya di sampingnya. Seseorang yang akan selalu menunggunya pulang ke rumah dengan senyuman manis yang akan meruntuhkan semua rasa penat yang ia rasakan seharian di tempatnya bekerja. Dan Yesung ingin orang yang akan melakukan semua itu adalah Ryeowook.

Katakanlah Yesung sudah tidak waras. Karena mencintai adiknya sendiri dan ingin memilikinnya dengan artian seperti itu. Terlebih lagi adiknya adalah seorang _namja_ sama sepertinya. Tetapi, Yesung tidak perduli. Selama hal itu bisa membuat dirinya dan Ryeowook bahagia, persetan dengan apa kata orang. Menurutnya tidak ada yang akan bisa membuatnya untuk menyerah.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?" Yesung berbisik di depan Ryeowook yang sudah terlelap di kamar itu. Malam ini mereka tidur bersama. Karena hanya mereka berdua yang ada di rumah. Tadi sore tiba-tiba ayah dan ibu mereka pergi ke Jepang untuk alasan bisnis. Karena Ryeowook tidak berani tidur sendirian, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pindah sementara ke kamar _hyung_ -nya. "Tapi tidak apa. **Kau tunggu saja waktu dimana kau tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menolakku** , Ryeowook!" gumam Yesung sambil terus memperhatikan wajah polos yang sedang terlelap itu. "Waktu itu akan datang segera. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ akan menerima dengan baik apa yang aku rasaskan saat ini. Dan **mereka akan memaksamu untuk bersamaku selamanya**." Yesung berkata tegas memaksakan semua yang dia inginkan pada sosok yang sedang berkelana di alam mimpinya itu, lalu mencium kening Ryeowook dengan lembut. Setelahnya Yesung tertidur dengan senyuman yang mengukir indah di wajahnya.

" _Hyung_." Cicit Ryeowook beberapa saat setelah Yesung tertidur pulas. Dia menatap wajah Yesung. Berpikir kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini. Ryeowook merasa bingung harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi dia tahu betul kalau _hyungi-_ nya itu tidak main-main. Tapi di sisi lain, dia takut membuat kecewa ayah dan ibunya.

Selama ini ayah dan ibunya sudah menyayangi dirinya dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti anak kandung mereka sendiri. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dirinya akan mengecewakan mereka dengan mengakui bahwa dirinya juga mempunyai rasa yang sama besar terhadap Yesung? Bagaimana mungkin? Ryeowook pasti akan dikutuk dan dianggap tidak tahu diri.

"Haahh." Ryeowook menghela nafas kuat. Menandakan penat yang dia rasakan. Beberapa saat setelah melamun memikirkan hal-hal yang menurutnya sedikit gila itu, Ryeowook pun tertidur.

" _Hyung_ bangun! Cepat!" teriak Ryeowook sambil menarik-narik tangan Yesung agar dia bangun. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima menit. Dan Ryeowook tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah. " _Hyung_ ayo bangun, mandi!" rengek Ryeowook dengan tangan yang semakin bernafsu untuk menjatuhkan Yesung dari tempat tidur karena tidak mendapat jawaban Yesung sama sekali.

"Aww!" pekik Ryeowook ketika dadanya bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Yesung. " _Hyung_ lepaskan!" teriaknya dekat telinga Yesung yang sedang memeluknya dengan posisi Ryeowook di atasnya.

"Sebentar saja Wookie." Suara berat Yesung menghentikan pemberontakan yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

" _Hyung_ aku tidak bisa bernafas." Rengek Ryeowook mencoba mencari alasan agar Yesung mau melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Baiklah." Jawab Yesung dan melepaskan kuncian terhadap tubuh Ryeowook. Dengan segera Ryeowook bangkit dan beringsut mundur untuk membuat jarak dengan tempat tidur yang masih dihuni oleh Yesung. Lalu Yesung bangun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

"Ryeowook." Yesung berbalik setelah dia berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi. " _Saranghae_." Kedua obsidian itu menatap Ryeowook lekat. "Setelah ini mungkin aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi. Tapi kau harus tahu perasaanku masih akan terus ada. Aku tidak berhenti untuk mendapatkanmu. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku akan berhenti. Aku hanya akan menunggu waktu yang tepat sambil mencari cara untuk meyakinkan _eomma_ dan _appa_ tentang semua ini. Kau tunggu saja waktu itu." Yesung berkata pelan namun memancarkan aura ketegasan. Membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya sedari tadi berdiri. Lalu tanpa sadar Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia mendengar penuturan itu, setelah Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintu tentunya. Setidaknya Ryeowook bisa lebih tenang untuk beberapa saat ke depan sampai Yesung mendapatkan cara untuk memiliki dirinya.

"Wookie. Bangun sayang !" suara lembut dari _eomma_ Yesung dan Ryeowook menyapa gendang telinga Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Kau tidak ikut?" tanya nyonya Kim di rumah itu.

"Ikut?" bisik Ryeowook. "Ikut kemana?" tanyanya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di tempatnya bergumul dengan selimut itu.

"Apa kau lupa?" tanya _eomma_ meyakinkan.

"Kita tidak punya janji untuk pergi kemana pun hari ini, _eomma_." Ryeowook mengernyit bingung.

"Apa Yesung belum memberitahumu?" selidiknya.

"Yesung _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook dan mendapat anggukan dari ibu muda itu. "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana?" Ryeowook penasaran.

"Bukan kita semua yang akan pergi. Tapi hanya _hyung_ -mu saja. Kita hanya mengantarnya ke bandara." Jawabnya menerangkan.

"Ke bandara? Memangnya _hyung_ mau pergi kemana?" tanya Ryeowook lagi semakin penasaran.

" _Hyung_ akan pergi ke London." Jawab _eomma_ seadanya.

"Untuk apa _hyung_ ke sana? Liburan? Tapi kan sekarang tidak sedang libur apapun?" Ryeowook semakin bernafsu untuk bertanya.

"Tidak sayang. Sejak seminggu yang lalu _hyung_ sudah memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya di sana. Sekarang kan dia sudah di tingkat akhir. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikannya di London. Dan melanjut kuliah di sana juga." Terang _eomma_ tersenyum. Sementara Ryeowook, dia hanya bisa mencoba semampunya untuk menyembunyikan wajah _shock_ dan perasaan entah apa itu namanya. Ryeowook merasa kecewa pada Yesung. Mengapa Yesung yang selama ini mengaku mencintainya tidak memberitahunya masalah ini. Dia juga merasa seperti akan kehilangan hal terpenting di hidupnya. Tiba-tiba seperti ada ruang hampa besar di dada Ryeowook. Dia tercekat tak bisa berkata apapun. Bahkan untuk bernafas rasanya sulit. 'Apa ini alasan Yesung _hyung_ berkata seperti itu seminggu yang lalu? Dia bilang tidak akan mengatakannya lagi mulai saat itu. Jadi alasannya, karena dia ingin pergi?' batin Ryeowook.

"Wookie." Tegur _eomma_ merasa anak bungsunya tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Yesung _hyung_ tega sekali tidak memberitahuku. Aku akan memukul kepala besarnya!" seru Ryeowook dan turun dari tempat tidur. Berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar Yesung. Sementara _eomma_ hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang menurutnya imut. Tanpa dia sadari wajah murung yang menurutnya dibuat-buat itu adalah sebuah fakta bahwa Ryeowook benar-benar merasa sedih saat ini.

" _Hyung._ Tega sekali kau padaku." Isak Ryeowook setelah membuka dan menutup pintu kamar Yesung dengan kuat dan tak lupa menguncinya dari dalam. Airmata sudah mengalir deras di pipi putihnya.

Yesung terdiam menatap Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba menangis dan seperti sedang mendakwa dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan soal ini kepadaku _hyung_? Sejak seminggu yang lalu kau berniat untuk pergi? Kenapa aku harus tahu hal ini dari _eomma_? Apa memang kau berniat memperlakukanku seperti orang idiot? Ha? Jawab _hyung_!" lirih suara Ryeowook dengan airmata yang semakin deras bercucuran.

Yesung masih diam. Tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Dia berjalan perlahan untuk mendekat kepada Ryeowook. Ingin memeluk tubuh kecil yang sedang bergetar itu.

"Diam di sana! Jangan mendekat!" Ryeowook memberi peringatan dan membuat Yesung berhenti setelah langkah ketiganya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu tidak memberitahuku. Apa karna aku bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini? Oh, bukan. Aku memang tidak pernah berarti apa-apa bagimu." Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan nada sinis.

"Bukan begitu Ryeowook." Akhirnya Yesung bersuara. Menyangkal ucapan buruk Ryeowook terhadapnya.

"Lalu apa? Kau akan pergi hari ini. Orang-orang sudah bersiap dan aku dengan bodohnya masih tidur di kamarku. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku _hyung_?" pipi yang tadinya sudah mengering karena airmata itu telah dihapus kembali harus basah dengan jatuhnya beberapa tetes lagi dari mata karamel itu.

" _Mianhae_. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku selama ini tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku Ryeowook." Yesung mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kau bohong. Aku tidak percaya padamu." Ryeowook menolak untuk percaya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Ryeowook." Yesung tak mau kalah untuk membenarkan dirinya.

""Tidak! Aku tidak akan percaya lagi padamu. Kau jahat!" teriak Ryeowook dan ingin membuka pintu yang tadi dikuncinya. Tapi belum sempat Ryeowook membuka kunci itu tangan kirinya ditarik oleh Yesung untuk menjauh dari pintu dan mendekat ke tempat tidur.

"Lepaskan!" Ryeowook mencoba menarik tangan kanannya yang digenggam erat oleh Yesung.

"Ryeowook. Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan padamu." Yesung mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan apapun. Lepaskan aku!" Ryeowook terus memberontak.

"Ryeowook. Aku tidak memberitahumu kar…"

"Aku tidak mau dengar _hyung_. Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan padaku. Aku bukan siapa-siaphh.." Yesung mendorong tubuh mungil Ryeowook sampai terjatuh ke atas ranjang empuk milik Yesung dan dengan cepat menyumpal bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya.

Ryeowook mendelik menatap mata terpejam Yesung yang berada sangat dekat dengan matanya. Masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Otaknya juga sedang mendeteksi benda kenyal apa yang sedang menempel dan bergerak lembut di permukaan bibirnya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya Ryeowook kembali memberontak. Yesung lalu memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Ryeowook di kanan kiri kepala Ryeowook. Lalu Yesung mengapit kedua kaki Ryeowook dengan kakinya. Membuat Ryeowook terkunci dan tidak dapat menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Yesung terhadapnya. Pada akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah dan perlahan dengan nalurinya membalas ciuman yang didominasi oleh Yesung itu.

Lima menit. Kedua pasang bibir itu masih saling menempel. Meskipun sudah tidak ada lagi pergerakan di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus memberitahumu. Aku takut kau kecewa, marah, dan bahkan membenciku jika aku katakan ini. Hanya itu saja. Tapi aku seperti membawa beban berat jika sedang bersamamu dan ketika aku berniat mengatakannya. Dan aku seperti akan mati melihatmu seperti tadi. Kau tahu kan? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka ataupun menangis. Aku bahkan membuat mata orang dewasa terluka parah ketika kita masih kecil karena berani membawamu." Yesung berbicara dengan bibir yang masih tertempel ke bibir Ryeowook. Mungkin antisipasi jika saja Ryeowook ingin berteriak lagi. "Jadi jangan menangis lagi seperti tadi." Yesung tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Airmata itupun menetes begitu saja melewati pipi _chubby_ -nya dan berakhir jatuh ke permukaan pipi Ryeowook. Dengan cepat Yesung menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya itu.

" _Hyung_." Lirih Ryeowook. "Aku minta maaf." Lanjutnya. Perlahan kedua tangan Ryeowook terulur melingkari leher jenjang Yesung dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Yesung jatuh menindih tubuh mungilnya.

"Mereka lama sekali? Apa mereka bercerita panjang lebar di dalam?" perlahan jari lentik itu meraih _handle_ pintu kamar Yesung dan memutarnya. "Dikunci?" bisiknya. Lalu perlahan jarinya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Ryeowook! Cepat bersiap-siap, sayang!" eomma sedikit berrteriak di depan pintu. "Yesung! Ayo cepat! Kamu bisa tertinggal pesawat." Sambungnya.

"Hah." Ryeowook menghela nafas dengan posisi masih di bawah Yesung. "Untung pintunya dikunci." Lanjutnya.

"Jauh lebih baik jika tadi pintunya tidak dikunci." Kata Yesung sambil mengerling nakal ke arah Ryeowook. "Au! Sakit!" Teriaknya kemudian setelah satu cubitan kecil dari Ryeowook mendarat di perutnya.

"Rasakan!" ucap Ryeowook dengan teganya dan mendorong Yesung menjauh. Lalu dia segera berjalan ke arah pintu kamar, membukanya dan segera keluar. Tentu saja setelah menghapus bekas jejak air mata di pipi mulusnya.

Setelah kepergian Yesung untuk meneruskan sekolahnya ke London, Ryeowook tidak pernah lagi berkomunikasi dengan anak semata wayang dari keluarga Kim itu. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya merasa bersedih. Justru sekarang dia menjadi seorang _namja_ yang selalu bersemangat dan tetap ceria seperti saat Yesung masih terus bersamanya. Bahkan dia mengikuti kursus Taekwondo supaya dirinya bisa memastikan keadaannya selalu aman, karena sekarang Yesung tidak bisa bersamanya dan menjaganya lagi untuk sementara waktu. Meskipun sementara, tetapi dia harus bisa menjaga diri sambil menunggu kembalinya Yesung.

Sementara Yesung, dia pergi bukan sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana agar dirinya bisa bersama Ryeowook seperti yang dia inginkan, tetapi dia pergi untuk menjalankan rencana yang sudah dia buat. Rencana? Bukan sekedar rencananya bersama Tuhan saja, tetapi sebagian rencana ini adalah perjanjiannya bersama ayahnya dan ibunya.

Dia sudah mengutarakan keinginannya itu kepada kedua orangtuanya. Bukan sekedar mengutarakan keinginannya saja, tetapi dia meyakinkan kedua orangtuanya untuk mengizinkannya bersama Ryeowook.

Awalnya memang hanya penolakan besar yang dia terima, tetapi setelah berunding panjang dan proses tawar menawar yang pelik itu selesai, akhirnya Yesung dan sang _appa_ mendapatkan kesepakatan yang saling menguntungkan.

 _Appa_ tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi untuk melarang Yesung bernyanyi dan tidak perlu lagi memaksa Yesung masuk ke perguruan tinggi dengan jurusan yang sesuai, agar Yesung bisa menjadi penerus dirinya di perusahaan yang sekarang dipimpinnya. Tetapi, dia harus merelakan dan tidak boleh melarang Yesung untuk memiliki Ryeowook seutuhnya.

Sementara Yesung, dia sudah sangat senang mendapat restu dari _appa_ dan _eomma_ -nya untuk bersama Ryeowook. Meskipun harus merelakan _hobby_ dan cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang musisi terkenal. Tapi, itu bukan masalah besar baginya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Ryeowook.

 **Flashback End**

Setelah meyakini bahwa orang di hadapannya benar-benar orang yang sudah lama ditunggu, dengan segera Ryeowook pergi dari tempat itu. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari orang itu. Padahal sebenarnya Ryeowook sangat merindukannya dan ingin sekali memeluknya. Tapi hatinya malah menyuruhnya untuk segera menjauh dari orang itu.

"Wookie!" orang itu mengejar setelah menyadari Ryeowook pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. "Hei! Kenapa malah pergi meninggalkanku?" introgasinya setelah berhasil mengejar Ryeowook dan memberhentikan langkah Ryeowook dengan memegang tangannya. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari _namja_ imut itu. Dia hanya diam berdiri membelakangin orang yang masih memegang tangannya itu. "Aku baru sampai dan belum sempat ke rumah, langsung menuju kemari untuk menemuimu. Karena aku sangat merindukanmu. Tapi, kenapa kau malah pergi? Kau tidak merindukanku juga?" orang itu berbicara dan memelas.

Ryeowook perlahan berbalik. Memperhatikan orang dihadapannya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Kenapa aku harus merindukanmu Yesung _hyung_?" dengan sinis Ryeowook berbicara. Membuat Yesung terdiam menatap Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau marah padaku?" Yesung tergagap.

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa aku harus marah? Aku bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Ryeowook masih ketus.

Yesung masih terdiam menatap tak percaya. Ryeowook banyak berubah. Setidaknya itu yang Yesung lihat saat ini.

"Bukan siapa-siapa katamu?" Yesung balik bertanya. "Dari dulu hingga sekarang kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Atau sebenarnya aku yang bukan siapa-siapa bagimu?" tanya Yesung menekankan pada setiap kata-kata yang dia ucapkan.

Ryeowook menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung merasa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa bagi Ryeowook? "Kalau aku memang berharga bagimu, kenapa selama ini kau bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungiku? Jangankan menelepon, mengirim SMS atau _e-mail_ saja kau tidak pernah. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku merindukanmu _hyung_? Bahkan mengucapkan selamat di hari ulang tahunku saja kau tidak. Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku selalu menunggumu. Kau bahkan mengabaikan semua SMS dan _e-mail_ yang aku kirim. Bahkan kau tidak mengatakan apapun ketika aku lulus sekolah dengan nilai terbaik. Aku yakin kau pasti mengetahuinya kan? Harusnya sekarang aku yang bertanya, apa selama ini kau tidak merindukanku? Aku pikir, jangankan untuk merindukanku, mengingatku saja pun pasti tidak. Lalu kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengerjaiku seperti tadi. Aku sudah tidak takut apapun sekarang. Aku tidak butuh lagi seorang Yesung. Dia sudah tidak perduli lagi padaku. Rasa rinduku kepada Yesung sudah berubah. Berubah menjadi lautan bergelombang yang kapan saja bisa menenggelamkanku jika aku lengah sedikit saja. Jadi, sudah sejak lama aku memutuskan untuk menjauhi rasa rindu itu agar aku tidak mati konyol di dalamnya." Terang Ryeowook dengan penuh penekanan dan emosi yang meluap-luap, namun matanya tidak bisa berbohong, air mata itu sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya dan kapan saja siap untuk terjun bebas ke permukaan pipi mulusnya. Sebenarnya dia juga bingung kenapa setelah Yesung datang dan mereka bertemu dirinya malah merasa kesal kepada Yesung. _Hyung_ tersayangnya yang berkepala agak besar itu, entah kenapa dia ingin sekali memukulnya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Yesung dengan lemas dan pasrah.

"Maaf untuk apa? Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan di sini." Jawab Ryeowook enteng tanpa perduli dengan wajah lusuh Yesung. Tentu saja wajahnya sangat kusut. Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru sampai di Seoul dan langsung menuju tempat di mana Ryeowook berada, tanpa mampir ke rumah untuk beristirahat sebentar saja. Lalu dia menunggu Ryeowook hampir satu jam hingga Ryeowook selesai bekerja. Lalu tadi dia sempat dibanting dengan kasar dan sekarang malah mendapat masalah dengan orang yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu. Jangankan untuk memeluk, mendekatinya saja saat ini tidak bisa.

"Banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui. Dan untuk itu aku minta maaf." Jawab Yesung ambigu.

"Banyak?" gumam Ryeowook.

"Iya. Banyak hal." Ucap Yesung membenarkan gumaman Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan penuh tanda tanya. Setaunya dia sudah tau semuanya. Yesung pergi untuk melanjutkan sekolah karena paksaan dari Sang Ayah. Setidaknya itu yang dia tahu. "Mulai dari alasan kenapa aku melanjutkan sekolah di Jepang dan kenapa aku kembali sekarang." Yesung menatap balik Ryeowook. "Aku ingin memberikan sebuah undangan kepadamu. Sekaligus meminta pendapat sebelum undangan pertunangan ini aku sebar." Lanjut Yesung masih menatap Ryeowook dengan ekspresi tak terjelaskan.

'Undangan? Pertunangan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Yesung _hyung_ akan bertunangan. Dia pulang dan langsung menemuiku hanya untuk mengatakan itu?' batin Ryeowook merasa terluka. Perlahan air mata yang tadi sudah menumpuk kini mulai berjatuhan dan berseluncur bebas di permukaan pipi tirus itu.

Yesung tidak melihatnya. Dia sedang sibuk mengambil undangan yang dimaksud di dalam tas ransel kecil yang sejak tadi dia pakai. (Sebenernya agak bingung. Yesung sekolah jauh-jauh ke London, dan pulang jadi makin bodoh dan agak gak peka. :3 )

'Berengsek sekali kau _hyung_!' teriak Ryeowook dalam hati lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih sibuk dengan tasnya.

"Ryeowook! Tunggu!" teriak Yesung mengejar Ryeowook yang berlari cepat meninggalkannya.

Mengingat langkah kaki jenjang Yesung lebih lebar dari langkah kaki Ryeowook, dengan cepat Yesung bisa menggapai tangan Ryeowook dan kembali menghentikan langkah _namja_ mungil itu.

"Lepaskan aku Yesung!" bentak Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yesung di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ryeowook!" suara Yesung sedikit meninggi karena Ryeowook terus memberontak dan baru saja dia mendengar Ryeowook menyebut namanya tanpa embel-embel ' _hyung_ ' di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ryeowook masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri tanpa mau menghadap ke arah Yesung. Yesung sedikit terperanjat. Suara Ryeowook bergetar.

'Dia menangis?' batin Yesung. Dengan paksa Yesung memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook agar dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah _namja_ mungil yang bahunya bisa dia rasakan bergetar hebat itu.

"Ke.. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Yesung tergagap.

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku _hyung_! Biarkan aku pergi!" Suara Ryeowook merendah dan bahkan sekarang dia memohon dengan aliran air yang terus berjatuhan di pipinya.

"Tidak akan." Tegas Yesung.

"Aku mohon _hyung_. Aku sudah cukup tersiksa merindukanmu selama ini dan sudah cukup terlihat bodoh menunggumu dan semua janjimu dulu. Kenapa setelah kau kembali, kau datang hanya untuk bertanya pendapatku tentang undangan pertunanganmu?" Ryeowook masih memelas dan berkata sambil terisak.

'Oh. Jadi dia menangis karena pertunanganku?' batin Yesung. 'Oh iya. Aku belum memberitahunya siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku di pertunanganku nanti.' Lanjut Yesung membatin. 'Aku punya ide. Buat saja dia menangis lebih hebat lagi.' Ide licik itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepala besar Yesung. (Tuh 'kan! Yesung jadi pelupa juga. Tapi, tiba-tiba licik gitu. Jangan-jangan, dosennya di London si _Evil_ Kyu.)

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau 'kan adikku. Wajar saja aku bertanya pendapatmu." Ucap Yesung enteng dengan tangan yang masih memegang erat kedua bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Berpikir. Benar juga. Dia adalah adik Yesung. Wajar saja jika Yesung bertanya pendapatnya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan janji Yesung dulu? Hati Ryeowook kembali sakit mengingat betapa bodohnya selama ini dirinya yang selalu menunggu Yesung.

"Apapun yang kau pilih pasti bagus. Jadi, sekarang biarkan aku pergi!" jawab Ryeowook dingin dan dia sudah bisa mengendalikan diri dari tangisan yang tadi mengguncangnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan calon tunanganku pergi sendirian malam-malam begini?" Ucap Yesung lembut dengan seulas senyum manis di bibirnya.

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi menunduk seketika mengalihkan pandangan menatap wajah Yesung. Jejak-jejak airmata itu masih terlihat jelas di pipi Ryeowook. Mata Ryeowook menatap tajam wajah itu dan menembus obsidian kelam Yesung. Mencari sebuah jawaban di sana. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya hanya sebuah candaan atau apa? Tapi, senyum tulus dan lembut yang terlukis di wajah Yesung membuktikan kalau ucapan Yesung barusan adalah sebuah kebenaran.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemana pun tanpa ada aku di sana. Aku juga tidak akan pergi kemanapun lagi tanpa membawamu bersamaku. Mulai sekarang kau dan aku akan selalu bersama." Terang Yesung menatap balik Ryeowook dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Ma.. Maksudmu?" Ryeowook tergagap mendengar penuturan Yesung.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sudah setuju sebelum aku pergi ke Jepang. Tapi dengan banyak syarat. Aku harus melanjutkan sekolah di jurusan bisnis dan bahkan harus di luar Korea, lalu aku harus meninggalkan hobi menyanyiku, setelahnya aku harus memimpin perusahaan _appa_ dan aku tidak boleh menghubungimu sampai sekolahku selesai dan sampai aku pantas untuk memimpin di perusahaan itu, kata _appa_ dengan begitu aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku pantas untuk memilikimu dan aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku seorang yang bertanggung jawab terhadapmu nantinya. Kau pikir aku tidak mengingatmu? Ulah tahunmu? Setiap tahunnya aku mengirimkan hadiah. Nanti kau sudah boleh memintanya kepada _eomma_. Nilai kelulusanmu? Ada surat yang harus kau baca dan bisa kau minta pada _eomma_ juga." Terang Yesung menjawab kebingungan Ryeowook. "Soal undangan itu? Kau pasti berpikir aku akan bertunangan dengan orang lain. Iya kan?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook malu dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah mengorbankan banyak hal. Aku tidak mungkin melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah semua yang aku lakukan dan kau sudah tepat berada di hadapanku sekarang. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk melepaskan sesuatu berharga yang harus aku miliki. Kau terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan. Dan aku kembali, hanya untukmu." Lanjut Yesung dan mengelus pipi Ryeowook dengan sayang. Perlahan tangan itu turun ke dagu dan menuntun wajah itu untuk menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf _hyung_." Airmata itu kembali mengalir.

"Kau tidak bersalah. Salahku yang menyetujui perjanjian ini. Tapi, aku tidak menyesal, karena perjanjian itu membawaku kepadamu pada akhirnya. Lagipula.." Yesung menggantung kata-katanya.

"Lagipula apa?" Ryeowook yang tadinya menangis lagi menampakkan wajah penasarannya yang imut itu.

"Dengan begitu aku bisa tahu, ternyata selama ini bukan hanya aku yang tersiksa dengan perjanjian itu." Terang Yesung mengerling jahil mengejek Ryeowook.

Ryeowook seketika mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan narsis dari Yesung. Sementara Yesung menunjukkan cengiran kudanya dan sedikit terkikik melihat wajah lucu Ryeowook.

"Menyebalkan sekali." Gumam Ryeowook.

" _Saranghae_ Kim Ryeowook." Yesung berhenti terkikik dan menatap Ryeowook serius. Tatapan tajamnya menghujam tepat mata Ryeowook. Lalu dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook dan mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

" _Nado hyung_." Balas Ryeowook di dalam ciuman hangat penuh cinta tanpa nafsu itu dan memeluk Yesung erat setelah ciuman itu mereka lepas. Ryeowook memeluk Yesung erat seakan tidak ingin Yesung pergi jauh lagi darinya.

 ***F** **i** **N***

Eaakkk‼! *Tutup mata pake tangan sambil ngintip-ngintip dikit* xD

Hihi..

Saya kembali dengan FF gaje, gak jelas yang rada gak nyambung dengan alur kecepatan dan apalah-apalah ini. Maklum saja, ide ini tiba-tiba muncul waktu saya lagi masuk angin karna gak tahan sama ruangan ber-AC.. _*Apa hubungannya?*_ Gak tau deh tuh gimana ceritanya bisa gitu. Pokoknya mah _happy ending story_ aja.. :D

FF ini dibuat untuk menyambut Babe Yesung yang sudah kembali dari Wajib Militer-nya ke dalam pelukan Enyak Ryeowook. Dan bersatunya kembali _couple_ ter- _favorite_ dari CloudSomnia yaitu YeWook.. _*Horeee*_

Baiklah. Sekian sepatah dua patah kata dari saya buat _reader_ semua (tanpa terkecuali, mau _sider_ ( _silent reader_ ) kek, mau _rider_ ( _ribut reader_ _(?)_ ) kek) pokoknya makasih aje udah mau baca..

 _Love and hug for Super Junior, E.L.F, CloudSomnia and other shipper.._ :)

 _Keep writing for other authors, and keep reading/review for the readers.._

 _See you at the next FF.. *If I get another idea to write, we will meet again*_ :D #RyeoGaa

#WelcomeBackYesung

 **2015년 05월 04일**

사랑해~^^


End file.
